leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Leave me a message! Warnings Of course i like the idea I'm sorry i couldn't answer early, the game becomes an addiction. - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] · · ) 01:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Help w/ the wiki Hello AJ, as you can see I'm currently unavailable to edit the wiki and make the proper administration tasks, I'm kinda overwhelmed with the work, college and and many other aspects i have. So if its not too much asking for, can you take over this wiki for this next two weeks. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 02:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I was going to BC u since september, but i kinda forget it. Congrats on new BC. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 02:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Items Hey, thanks for helping out with the item "Abyssal Scepter". I'm just working on the template right now, then I'll need help to get all the items done and up-to-date. You up for that? Mainly, I need someone to change the items box and add a new category called "Advanced" in-between Legendary and put the correct items in that category. Also, all the new items I've added are missing proper categorization. TehOwn 00:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well I just went ahead and separated them into the additional category of "Advanced". It might be a bit confusing though, as the "Infinity Edge" is actually categorized as "Advanced" rather than "Legendary" and is one of the most powerful items. But it's just a matter of sticking to the categorization. Still need all the items to be given the right tag depending on what category they fit into... it's a big job, but needs to be done eventually... TehOwn 00:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations. - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 04:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Why did you remove my page from the guide section? Why did you remove my page from the guide section while leaving the other unfinished Karthus guide in there? My guide is a complete guide that covers everything I outlined in the summary I made. Do you expect me to copy paste it into the wiki page on this site? I could do that, but it would look like shit if I did. I just don't understand why you wouldn't want your readers to have access to a good quality Karthus guide when there aren't any others on this wiki. It seems a bit off. I didn't want to copy paste the entired thing, so I wrote a summary of what's in the guide and I provided a link to the full guide. Is there something wrong with that? lol, I wasn't talking about the link you changed. Previously, the page was in the "Guides & Strategy" section under the "Karthus Guides" subsection. Now it's missing from there and I have no idea how to move it back. Article Comments 2 Hey Aj, is there a way to block anonymous IP in the article comments and enable them in the Guide Prefix. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really sure, sorry. If you really wanted to, the right to create comments could be moved from all to Users. Ajraddatz Talk 18:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Introduce I wrote theoretical the same to Michelle, but it doesn't matter. Greetings, I am D3Reap3R, Emissary of EU. Feel free to message me for any stuff you can figure or if you want to discuss something, as I am open for everyone's opinion. D3Reap3R 20:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC)